1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, an image signal processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices such as organic EL display (organic Electro-Luminescence display; or also referred to as OLED display (Organic Light Emitting Diode display)), FED (Field Emission Display), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), and projector are being developed as the display device replacing the CRT display (Cathode Ray Tube display).
Among the various display devices, the organic EL display is a self-light emitting display device that utilizes electroluminescence phenomenon, and is being given particular attention as a display device of the next generation as it excels in moving image characteristic, field angle characteristic, color reproducibility, and the like compared to the display device that desirably additionally includes a light source such as the LCD. The electroluminescence phenomenon is a phenomenon in which when the electron state of a substance (organic EL element) changes from a ground state to an excited state by electric field and returns from an unstable excited state to a stable ground state, the difference energy is released as light.
In the related art, various techniques related to the self-light emitting display device are being developed. The technique related to a light emission time control per unit time in the self-light emitting display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-38967 and the like.
Furthermore, in recent years, HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is being widely used as a communication interface for connecting an image reproducing device such as DVD recorder, set-top box or a game machine including Play Station (registered trademark) series, and the display device described above for displaying the image reproduced by the image reproducing device.
The HDMI is the communication interface for transmitting at high-speed a non-compressed digital image signal and a digital audio signal associated with the relevant image signal. More specifically, the HDMI is defined with TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential signaling) channel for transmitting at high speed the image signal and the audio signal in one direction from an HDMI source to an HDMI sink, a CEC line (Consumer Electronics Control Line) for enabling bidirectional communication between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink, and the like, where the digital image signal, the audio signal, and various control signals can be transmitted and received together on one cable.